


G is for Games

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Episode: s02e04 The Gamekeeper, Gen, Off-Screen Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Gamekeeper: if the SGC had copies of the chair in Avatar, there must have been follow-up missions to negotiate for the technology





	G is for Games

“Colonel Davies?” I turn to see one of the scientists bobbing from side to side. I can't decide if he needs the can or if he's petrified. Probably a little of both.

“Yeah?”

“The chairs? We got them hooked up but there's a problem.”

“I figured that out or you wouldn't be telling me about it, would you?” I thought General Hammond would send SG-1 back to get the damned things but evidently Fraiser nixed that idea. Jack and Dr. Jackson both are having their brains X-rayed or something hence SG-4 and a gaggle of the science guys. 

“Dr. Lee? I'll take over.”

Lee visibly wilts, thanks Carter and sprints off. “What's the problem, Captain?”

“Sir, when we hooked up the neural interface, it initiated a feedback loop.” She glances over at the group huddled around the machines and gives a little head bob.

I follow her over to the side. “Captain?”

“I shut it down pretty quick, sir, but the loop contained Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson's experiences in the chair. Sir, the colonel's mission was classified. And I don't think Dr. Jackson would like his memories broadcast for everyone to see.”

I drag my hat off. “Suggestions?”

“I think the only thing we can do is power them down completely, sir. But that does present a risk that we won't be able...”

“To turn 'em back on?” She nods. “I don't think we have much of a choice, do we?”

“No, sir. The neural imprint is, as far as we can tell, permanently stamped on the memory coil. We'll have to be careful about who and how the interface is viewed. We can either connect them to a temporary power source while we move them or power them down completely. But we can't leave them here, sir.”

“What about that gatekeeper guy?” He's been scurrying around all day, moaning and wailing.

“He didn't want to but the 'residents' agreed to let us take those two chairs back with us.” We walk back toward the machines. “They could prove to be valuable instructional modules, sir.”

“If you have to power them down, then do it. I'm ordering you to do what you have to do, Captain.”

*

“General, if I may have a word before the briefing?” I close the door behind me, take the chair he indicates and explain. “I gave Captain Carter the order to do what she had to do, knowing it might mean losing the chairs. But we could not leave them there with that type of information on them.”

“I'm just thankful the residents gave us permission to take the chairs. Although destroying them was always on the table, I'm glad we didn't have to take that step.”

“Sir.”

“Thank you, Colonel.”

*

The briefing went about the way I expected; I tuned out most of the science talk. Jackson looked sick when he found out his memories couldn't be wiped from the machine. O'Neill suggested waving a big magnet over them. Or shooting anyone who tried to access them. Carter explained that she'd set an alarm on the chair that would cut the power if it was accessed without permission.

*

“I'm just glad my wife doesn't have one of those damned things,” I tell O'Neill when I run into him and Dr. Jackson in the locker room that night. “She already remembers every time I forget to take the garbage out.” I give Jack a slap on the back as I leave him giving Jackson grief about something or the other, wondering if I forgot the garbage yesterday morning. I might need to stop on the way home and pick up a bottle of wine. Just in case.


End file.
